


His Butler, Earl For The Day

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And whos ass is he sucking, But you know who sucks ass Sebastian, Ciel's, Ciel/Lizzy sucks ass and you know it, Fluff, For YaoiForever, Homophobics are idiots, Humor, It's more of a fact than the earth spins, M/M, Mwuahahahahha, Sebastian/Ciel - Freeform, SebbyxCiel, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has decided he's watched Sebastian long enough. Despite the many surprised faces coming from his other servants, he orders Sebastian to switch places and jobs with him, meaning he is now the butler and Sebastian is the Earl. Wanting to grant his master's ever wish, Sebastian complies. But is Sebastian's butler duties as easy as he makes it look? Of course not! So what will happen when Ciel tries to accomplish them?<br/>OR<br/>Ciel tries being a butler for a day and sucks at it, and Sebastian-boss at everything- is an awesome earl.</p><p>Rated for nothing. There isn't any technical yaoi in it (*sobs*) because my family was near, so I couldn't add anything but hints of it. Please read anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Earl For The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, but I really don't want my family finding out I like yaoi. My brother kinda knows. I mean, I've watched a anime that has a lesbian in it and I said she was cool, and he didn't mind, so hopefully if they do find out it's all good. Anyway my bae, who has no account but names herself YaoiForever, requested I do a Black Butler fanfiction with this plot and storyline.  
> Disclaimer: If I owned Black Butler, I would own Sebby and Ciel, and that scene where Ciel was naked and blushing and clutching the sheets while Sebastian bent over him? That would've been far more explicit. o///o
> 
> Ciel and Sebastian: O_O

"Sebastian!" Ciel called with his usually authority, resting his head on his hand's palm like usual. The day had been rather boring for the twelve year old Earl. There had been a kidnapping attempt, and Ciel would not grace the other with the title 'attempt of murder'. It had hardly been that. Poison, in the tea? How old fashioned and see-through. His butler was taking a particularly long time to climb up the steps to his office. The two-tone eyed boy was patient, though others may argue different. When his Aunt was still alive, the patience it took to be around her was enough to dub anyone extremely patient. She was so hyper and bouncy, almost like Grell, but far more refined. At the name of the grim reaper, Ciel groaned in irritation. The red-headed ball of gayness had been here earlier as well, no doubt visiting Sebastian like usual. At least he didn't go to Ciel's own room or office.

"Young Master." Looking up, one blue eye landed on the tall and handsome figure of Sebastian Michealis. "I apologize for the delay. It appears Mey-Rin almost sunk her glasses in the garden fountain." The demon butler explained, walking over to the window and pointing towards one of the many gardens outside. Sure enough, Mey-Rin, along with Finni and Bardroy, were searching for her glasses. "And you didn't help her?" Ciel asked out of pure curiosity, not really interested in if Mey-Rin found them or not. But he had given them to her, and he was secretly pleased she treasured them. "Yes, I did, Young Master." Sebastian let out an amused sigh. "But she has lost them again." Ciel prevented a smile to cross his face and sat back down in his large chair.

"So Sebastian. I have a job for you." Ciel began, watching his demon butler intently. As usual, he was smiling and carrying that tray. "Switch places with me." Ciel finished bluntly. He wasn't afraid of his demon butler saying no; he couldn't do that. But he was afraid that Sebastian might ask him to do...certain things, while he was the butler. But he refused to show weakness to the perverted butler. Though he could not deny the fact that Sebastian was indeed quite good looking. "Of course, Young Master." Sebastian replied with a bow, but the moment he brought his head up, Ciel caught a twinkle in those ruby red eyes.

* * *

**Tea  
**

"Well, if he does it, there can't be that much to it." Ciel said decidedly. Walking over to the cabinet, he yanked it open and scanned the tea-stocked shelves. There was tea from basically every country, though Sebastian's favorite had always been Earl Grey, judging by his tendency to drink it when allowed. But the Earl Grey-due to Sebastian's height- was up extremely high, and much to his utter shame, the Earl could not reach it. Growling at his dismay, Ciel looked around, and once discovering that no one was there, clambered onto the counter top.

"Whatever are you doing?" Came the amused chuckle from the door way. Setting his shoulders and growling, Ciel turned around to see Sebastian standing there with his usual annoying (but beautiful nonetheless) smile. "Getting you tea." Ciel grumbled out, narrowing his 'eye' when the demon laughed at his current predicament. "There is no rule saying the Earl cannot assist his beautiful servant, correct?" Sebastian made his way over to Ciel-who was actually blushing as being referred to as 'beautiful'- and scooped him down from the counter top, much like the owner would their puppy when they climbed onto high places. Though Ciel felt like a little child (though if you asked many, they'd say he was), he couldn't deny that he needed help, and so he let Sebastian get the tea.

**Baking**

If Sebastian was going to have tea, it was customary to have some sort of sweet with it. Though the butler didn't show it very frequently, he did enjoy lemon muffins, according to Mey-Rin who said it was his favorite dessert. The maid had a tendency to jump to conclusions, but at this point, Ciel didn't really care if she was wrong or not. The problem here was that Ciel had no baking skills whatsoever. It wasn't his fault, considering Sebastian was the one who always baked or cooked. Come to think of it, the butler did everything.

"It can't be that hard." The blunette (blue haired) Earl mumbled to himself, opening a cookbook and flicking through the pages. There were many recipes, and Ciel was surprised to find that every single one of the pages were in pristine condition as if it was a new cookbook. He wouldn't be surprised if it was, but it seemed old as well. After he'd obtained all of the utensils and supplies for baking, Ciel began to whisk, chop, or whatever the recipe instructed him to do. Though it was only a piece of paper, he couldn't help but feel slightly bossed around. "Childish, Phantomhive, childish." He chided himself.

Later, as expected, Sebastian came back to see what his young master was 'accomplishing'. He was actually doing pretty well, if anything. The muffins were golden brown on the outside, and bright yellow on the inside once the butler broke one open. Smiling wider when he saw Ciel look at him expectantly as if silently saying 'try it', he bit into one and chewed thoughtfully. To Ciel's dismay, he also purposely chewed slowly. "Well?" The young Earl questioned slowly, secretly pleased that Sebastian had eaten the whole thing. "It was quite delicious." The butler commented, wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin. Ciel restrained himself from beaming and nodded his head instead. At least he'd done this one correctly.

**Cleaning**

One of the biggest things his butler did was clean. Did Ciel make a regular mess? Heavens no! But the ones who constantly tried to kidnap, assault, or break in his manor did. Broken glass, shattered flooring, or even leaving a room looking like a tornado had passed through it. Considering one of those three had happened earlier today, there was some broken glass and a messy room left in the aftermath. Stepping into the unfortunate room, Ciel could easily see that the carpet was torn and snagged, while the window was shattered and cold winter air seeped through it. Even the furniture was scratched and scarred.

Sebastian had given him all of the tools he claimed he himself used for things such as this. Knowing his butler was a demon didn't help, considering that fact alone sped up the gruesome process, but Ciel wouldn't let his butler win. The day was almost over. "Might as well get started." Ciel said to himself, shaking his head when he realized he'd gained the habit of talking to himself. Sebastian was probably to perfect to do that. Wait, had he just thought Sebastian was-? No, it must've been sleep prodding at his mind. Sebastian wasn't perfect, he couldn't be....

* * *

"Young Master?" His butler's accented voice broke the spell of his dreamless sleep. Sitting up quickly, Ciel found that he was laying in his bed, dressed in his usual nightwear, and Sebastian-still dressed in his usual way despite earlier's events- was sitting on the corner of the bed, smiling at him. "I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you." The butler stood up from his position and walked over to the young Earl. "It's not so easy, is it?" Sebastian teased, smiling when Ciel turned his head to look the other direction. 

Ciel shut his eyes and sunk into the pillow, pretending to be sound asleep. As he heard a hand grasp the golden knob to his room's door, he heard a 'Goodnight, Ciel'. Had his butler just called him by his own name instead of the usual 'young master'? Somehow, the thought made a rare smile grace his features. Maybe having a perverted demon butler around wasn't so bad after all. Just maybe.

 

 


End file.
